Schizophrenia
by x.alice.massacre.x
Summary: Every wonder why Alice was in an asylum...? read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

_Mary Alice... _I heard my name being called even though there was no one near by. _Mary Alice, Mary Alice, Mary Alice_. The voices use to freak me out, and still do sometimes, but I've somewhat gotten over them. I've never told anyone about the voices. They all would have thought I was crazy.

_Mary Alice, your sister, Clara, is trying to kill you._ I almost screamed when I head that. I've been hearing that one for a few days. My older sister, who I loved very, very, very much, would never hurt anything. But I believed everything that my voices said. But, why would she try to kill me?

I pressed the weight of my hands over my ears. "No. No. NOO!" I screamed as I started to cry. I just wished the voices would go away.

"Mary Alice?" I heard another voice but didn't scream. This time it was my little sister, Cynthia, who was 9. "Mary Alice, why are you crying?" I love Cynthia as much as I love Clara. But there was something about Cynthia that I liked. She cared about other people's feelings. Too bad boys aren't like that, I thought, If there was one, I'd marry him.

I looked at my little sister and wiped my eyes. "Nothing" I shook my head as I answered.

Clara secretly hates you. The voices said angrily.

Speak of the devil; Clara walks gracefully into the room.

"What's the matter," she asked

"She wont tell us." Cynthia answered for me.

_Get her now, before she gets you_. Wanted to start screaming and crying then, but didn't want to with my sisters around so I went upstairs to my room.


	2. Chapter 2

_Mary Alice. Clara will kill you in just 3 days. You have to come up with a plan to get her before she gets you_. I pressed my hands to my ears, but I could still hear the voices. _Come on. You have to act fast!_

For the first time, I answered the voices. In a shaky from tears voice I said, "What do I have to do?"

_Kill her. Kill her before she kills you._

"How?" I asked. I probably looked like a freak talking to people who weren't even there.

_With a Knife. And you have to act _fast_, Mary Alice. Stab her in the heart while she's asleep_

I nodded although the voice couldn't see it.

Later that day, after everyone else was asleep, I rolled out of bed and went into the kitchen. A butcher's knife was right there, in it's usual spot. I almost thought twice but then heard _It's now or never, Mary Alice. She. Will. Kill. You._

I took in a deep breath, and let it out along with tears and made my way into my sisters bedroom...

She slept so soundly. I felt like backing out but heard it again: She will kill you if you dont act fast. I listened to what they had to say. Then, with my eyes closed, forcefully pushed the knife into my sisters heart, left it there, and ran into my room, crying the whole time.

_Good job, Mary Alice. No need to worry anymore._


	3. Chapter 3

3 Months Later

I lay awake in bed one morning, still guilty about what I did to my sister. What that did to my family. But luckily for me, the voices stopped. I was finally able to sleep again, and not have to worry about anything.

The voices stopped.

Or so I thought._ Mary Alice_. I heard._ Your family is going to kill you_. This time It made me scream. I wasn't expecting to hear it.

My mother, father, and little sister, Cynthia came rushing in. I heard everything at once then.

"Baby, what is it?" My mother asked.

"Mary Alice, what's the matter?" Came from my father.

"Why are you crying?" Cynthia asked.

_Your family is going to kill you_. The voices where louder than my family's I started screaming louder and louder, crying, forcefully pressing my hands to my ears.

"MAKE THE VOICES STOP. MAKE THEM STOP!!" I screamed. "PLEASE" My voices broke on the last word. I continued to scream more and more; My parents rubbing my back, my sister crying.

"Mary Alice, what do you mean, the voices?" They asked. It was hard for me to hear because the voices kept telling me that my whole family, and my friends, where out to get me. Trying to kill me.

"The VOICES!" I screamed. Cynthia was also screaming. My mom was crying. I was so scared that i realized that I had wet my pants. But I didn't care. I just wanted the voices to go away.

My father rested his hand on my forehead and said, "She doesn't have a temperature."

"We need to get her to the emergency room!" My mom screamed. My father picked me up, not noticing or not caring that I peed myself, and carried me to the car. Him and my mom and Cynthia drove me to the hospital


	4. Chapter 4

Schizophrenia. That's what they said I had. Its when people hear voices that no one else can hear. Most people with this disease believe people are trying to harm them. They also may believe people are trying to control there thoughts. A lot of people with schizophrenia commit violent acts. But my parents still don't know that I was the one who killed Clara.

The doctors say that there is no cure or treatment, that I'll just have to live with the disease. But if I commit or attempt to commit a violent act, I will have to go into an asylum.

_Get Cynthia first_. I heard the voices say. _She will be the easiest and it was her idea to try and kill you. _

"The doctor said ur not REAL! She's not trying to kill me, no one is!"

_MARY ALICE BRANDON_. Part of me was shocked that the voices knew my whole name. _THEY ARE ALL TRYING TO KILL YOU. EVERYONE. YOU HAVE TO ACT FAST. BEFORE ITS TO LATE. KILL CYNTHIA NOW, MARY ALICE. NOW!_

I was crying a little. Part of me wanted to believe that they where right. I was so confused. But I didn't want to die so I did what I was told. I snuck into the kitchen, grabbed a knife and went into my little sister's room.

She screamed when she saw me with the knife held so i would stab her. Both of my parents ran in when they heard. My father grabbed me and took the knife out of my hands. My mother went to the phone in the hallway. Calling 911? Maybe.

Not even 20 minutes later there was a loud banging on the front door. My family all went to answer it.

3 big, barley men where standing at the door. They where wearing black uniforms and one of them had a straight jacket with him. "Brandon residence?" One of them asked

Everyone except the men was crying, even my dad. I've never seen him cry before this.

"What's going on?" I asked through my tears.

"Mary Alice..." I heard my mom say, she pulled me into her arms for and embrace. "These men are gonna take you away for a few days, so you don't hurt us or anyone else."

I started scream-sobbing then "What?! Your just kicking me out?!"

"No, no, no, hunny," my mom tried to soothe me, "We just don't want anyone to get hurt. I promise you that you can come home in 3 days."

"You promise?" I asked. My family hugged me, so I guess it was a yes.

Then, I let the three men take me away from my family.


	5. Chapter 5

6 Days Later

I woke up with a start. I didn't know who I was, where I was, or why I was here. All I knew was that I was outside and that I had a burning feeling in the back of my mouth.

Holy Crow, i thought, I need to get something to put the fire out with. Then I heard the sound of running water, a stream.

I fallowed my ears a few yards north and found water. I bent down so sip some of the cool water but instantly spit it out. It was soo freaking _nasty_. It didn't taste dirty, just bad. Like a food that I didn't like.

I noticed the reflection of the girl looking back at me in the water. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Pale with dark, spiky hair. And what scared me the most were my eyes. They where a deep, burning red. Crimson.

Then, I heard the sound of something, an animal, running through the woods. I breathed in and smelt the most wonderful smell in the world. I slowly stepped towards the animal. It was a deer, a small one. From close up, it smelled wonderful. And then I decided, that's what I wanted to put the fire out with.

Suddenly, my vision went black, but I could see, kinda. I saw myself sucking the blood from the deer. Then, the blackness went away and could see the deer again.

I ran - at too fast for human speed - at the deer. I was biting into its neck in about half a second, sucking it free of blood. It was the sweetest, most wonderful taste in the world. The burning feeling began to fade but by the time I was done, It was dull, but still not all the way gone.

I wiped the back of my hand across my mouth and noticed there was writing on it, some of it faded away. It said: Name Alice. I decided that Alice was either my whole name or part of my name, so I would call myself that.

Also while I was reading my hand, the sun came out and my skin sparkled. No, literately _sparkled_. As if there was some sort of glitter on it. I tried to wipe it away but i noticed the glitter was all over my body, which that's what I did whenever the sun was out.

Realization somewhat hit me. Humans were not supposed to dislike the taste of water, crave blood, see into the future or even sparkle. That's when I was sure I wasn't human. I heard a lot of stories about creatures that drank blood. Killed humans just for a drink. Creatures who could never sleep, go to the bathroom, or cry real tears.

_Vampires_.

Was that what I was. A blood-sucking freak? A _vampire_? I needed someone to give me hope. Or at least a hug. Just then, my vision went black again and I saw myself holding hands with a blonde - beautiful - boy and being embraced by people I didn't know. The vision wasn't clear so I couldn't make out any faces. But since I saw into the future, this was one day going to happen. And that gave me a little bit of light.

My life – or what I remember of it – has been pretty hard these past years. I've been in denial about being a vampire for a while but I finally realized that it was now who I was and nothing would be able to change it. But now my only wish was to be with someone. To go through the rest of eternity with. I have been having visions. Seeing people. Beautiful people that I've been trying to find for the past years. One person who I saw was a boy. Blonde haired beautiful boy. I saw him a lot. And I knew he was real. I just had to find other was a family – also very beautiful – that I had been trying to find.

Part of me wanted to give up. Stop looking for them. Maybe they wernt real. Maybe they werent even visions. Maybe I was just imagining them. I contemplated this as I sat in a half-empty diner in a high stool to get out of the rain – a storm that was brewing up.

The waitress tried to offer me food or a drink. But I kindly refused. Not only because I was a vampire(she didn't know that obviosuly) but because I was too busy thinking about my reocurring visions.

Just then, the door opened. I turned my attention toward it and as I looked to see who entered, I had another vision. But this one was different. I know I saw the boy who'd I'd been seeing for the past months. But he was standing there, in the exact same diner I was in. Then it hit me, this wasn't a vision. I hopped off the stool and walked towards him.

"You've kept me waiting a long time" I said

He ducked his head and said "I'm sorry ma'am."

I held out my hand and he took it without stopping to make sence of what he was doing. I was relieved. I thought he was never going to show up. If it where even possible, I would have started crying from happyness right then and there. I told him about my visions. The other family. He told me that he would help me find him. For the first time in a long time I felt hope.


End file.
